tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Cobra Commander's Commands
Cobra Commander's Commands Cobra Commander , Interrogator ''' '''The Oval Office, White House, Washington DC 08-15-2018 America Burning ''' '''Interrogator is back and Cobra Commander has new orders for him. Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by Interrogator '' Cobra Commander is in the Oval Office, swiping through some reports on a tablet while others hover in the air before him on a holographic display. Cobra Commander is discovering that ruling much of the United States, plus Cobra, is more work and less fun than he might have imagined. His face is hidden, but his shoulders are slightly slumped with fatigue. He issues further orders and then stops to turn to his breakfast, sitting cold and forgotten next to him on the Resolute desk. Interrogator enters the Oval Office and pauses a moment when he sees the Commander about to eat. He says, "If you want me to come back in a few moments, I can. I will stay here and run the local intelligence we have gathered from the interrogations and co-ordinate with Alley-Viper 301, Over Kill, and the others I need to. I have a Laser Viper Office in charge in Seattle and told him that once he has fulfilled all my Sky Serpent tours to return. He knows he is not to book any more. If you want me to return to Seattle, I will, but I have worked through what I need to and am ready to return." Cobra Commander looks up and gestures for Interrogator to sit. Cobra Commander puts down his tablet, and with a motion of his hand, the heads-up display disappears so the Commander can give Interrogator his full attention. "I've been monitoring your progress, Interrogator. I agree with your assessment - you are, indeed, ready to return to your full responsibilities. We may still have use of your Viper identity, if it hasn't been compromised," the Commander comments mysteriously. Interrogator says, "Gorky ambushed me at a Starbucks in Seattle, but I have him convinced I'm the son of who I really am. It's nothing I can't handle, and all the personal stuff is in my journal. As I find keeping the journal theraputic, I have typed up the entries for you to keep." GAME: Cobra Commander PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. Cobra Commander nods, listening before responding. "If anything, Gorky's attack may help separate your identities once more, which may help. There is a cell of Vipers targeting command personnel, and I want you to go undercover and root them out. What are your current priorities with your return?" The Commander leans forward. "As for your journal, continue using it. Do not feel you need to share your entries with me - I do not wish you to be holding anything back for fear of what it might reveal." Interrogator says, "The main priority is following up on the intelligence we have gathered from interrogating the CIA prisoners and Revolver, but if Baroness could monitor that for me, I can go undercover." He says quietly, "Do you think this has anything to do with The Coil, or is it another group?" "I will contact the Baroness and request her assistance, but I prefer you finish interrogations personally," Cobra Commander replies. "As for the assassinations - no, I believe this is an organization that calls itself the Red Right Hand. Crush Depth discovered their secret underground base in Cobra Island several years ago and we wiped out most of their members, but some suspicious attacks lately lead me to believe their influence is growing once more." Interrogator nods and says, "Yes, Sir! I am not familiar with this Red Right Hand, but I will research it between interrogations. I would also like to speak with Crush Depth about it, at his convenience." Cobra Commander nods again, the bottom of his hood swishing with the movement. "Very well! Interrogate the prisoners and then research the Red Right Hand. I will contact Crush Depth as well and have him contact you for an interview." The Commander pauses. "Is there anything else?" The Commander glances meaningfully at his cold breakfast. Interrogator says apologetically as he hurries out of the room, "No, Sir. Have a nice day and radio if you need me for anything further." "Very well," the Commander replies. "Dismissed." Before Interrogator is even out of the room, the Commander lifts the bottom of the hood, revealing a scraggly white beard fringing pasty-white skin. It might be best Interrogator doesn't have to watch him eat.